Pearlapis Bomb
by Poison332
Summary: Song-filled Stories about a Pearl and a Lapis Lazuli. For Pearlapis Bomb 2018. Day 1: Beginnings/Crystal Gem Lapis; Day 2: Formal Wear/Wedding; Day 3:The Ocean/Space Travel; Day 4: AU/Bob x Earl; Day 5: Anything!
1. Crystal Gem Lapis

**Aw yeah, Pearlapis Week is upon us! And I finally contributed something from my lazy ass. Now then, to start things off, the first prompt is Beginnings and/or Crystal Gem Lapis. Since I still have little to no knowledge of the history between these two gems, I'll be going with Crystal Gem Lapis. Also, there's something I'd like to personally try; each prompt will have a song, courtesy of a record player and a bag of vinyl discs that are just left behind for pure convenience in the Steven Universe…universe. The songs will start when the star (*) symbol appears. For this one, it's Paul McCartney's "Maybe I'm Amazed." This takes place like a year after the whole White Diamond debacle. Steven's ok, Lapis, Peridot, hell even Jasper's ok, everyone's ok. Anyway, here we go!**

 _ **Crystal Gem Lapis: I'm Amazed**_

Inside a house on the beach of Beach City, a young boy and his father are investigating a rather perplexing predicament…

"Uh, Dad? These discs don't have any labels on 'em. Like, there's no song list or anything."

"What? Lemme have a look, Steven."

Steven handed over the vinyl disc to his dad. The first thing he noticed was the center of the disc lacking a sticker. Next, he saw that the disc was specked with dots of various colors and sizes. Greg swept his hand across the disc, assuming them to be dust. Oddly, they were not. The father looked closer at the vinyl and saw that they were part of an image. Some dots were closer together in groups while the rest were scattered apart. He moved the disc for a farther point of view.

 _Hmm… It kinda looks like the stars in space._

"Steven," Greg asked, "where exactly did you get these discs, anyway?"

The boy replies, "Oh, I found them in a bag along with a record player by the cliffside earlier. I think somebody forgot about them or just left them there."

While the father and son were looking at vinyl discs, two Gems were sitting on the couch inspecting the record player Steven mentioned. Lapis Lazuli was holding the contraption for a closer look while Pearl was merely staring at it.

By the time Steven escaped from White Diamond and figured out a way to uncorrupt gems and get back home, Lapis and Peridot already reformed themselves to include stars into their outfits, properly declaring themselves once again to be Crystal Gems. In that same year, Lapis and Peridot rekindled their friendship, creating and re-creating new and previous meep-morps.

Lapis later found a friend in Pearl after talking about their past. Well, it was less of a talk and more like a heated argument. Mostly on Lapis' side. Pearl was nothing but apologetic. Their friendship grew into something more meaningful through all the missions and spare time they had, whether with Steven and the rest of the Gems, or just the two of them. They especially connected during combat training.

Pearl soon thought aloud, "Who would leave a record player out there in the middle of the night?"

Lapis turned the knob labeled POWER/VOLUME. With a click, a flash of a red light and a little humming noise from the built-in speakers, the player was on.

The couple were startled.

"Odd…" Lapis said, "Steven, does this thing come with a power cord or something?"

Steven felt through the bag for anything resembling a power adapter. When he felt nothing, he answered, "No. Wait, it's on?"

"Yes," Pearl responded. "Maybe it's one of those things that has a built-in battery of some sorts. Right, Greg?"

"I'm not sure about that. Some of the record players I had all came with their own power plug. I don't think I heard of one with its own battery."

While they were talking, the water gem examined the player further. She checked for anything unusual. Things that just drop in out of nowhere tend to be suspicious. When she found nothing, she set it back down on the living room table, turned to Steven and asked, "Steven, why don't you try playing a disc? Just to see if the player works good."

Steven smiled, "Sure! High time I found new songs anyway. I mean look at these discs." He held up a disc from the bag. "They might be from a new artist or a new band! Come on, guys. Waddya say? Let's go on a musical mystery tour!"

Lapis and Pearl looked at each other then at Greg, who scratched his head in pondering. After a few seconds of thought he finally gave an answer, "Well, why not? I got nothing else to do." Steven quickly turned his head towards the two gems, a smile plastered on his face. "Pearl? Lapis?"

The couple leaned towards each other to whisper a few words.

"Pearl come on. We could do something a little different. You might actually like whatever songs are in the bag," Lapis begged.

"B-but Lapis, you know I'm not exactly… intrigued by music. Well, besides singing."

"Hey, expand your musical tastes! All you like are classical and jazz. Besides, you owe me for that Star-forsaken movie we saw last week."

"Oh please. I thought it was pretty good."

"It was pretty bad, Pearl, and I love you enough to tell you that. Come on, please~?"

Pearl looked into her girlfriend's pleading eyes. She turned her head to see Steven giving the same exact look. She sighed.

 _How could I resist?_

"I guess I don't really mind."

With the disc in his hand and an exciting grin on his face, the boy went over to sit down between Pearl and Lapis and was about to place it on the platter of the player. Before he could, he asked the gems a question.

"Ok, wanna guess what genre this'll play? Whoever guesses wrong must wear my Groucho glasses for the rest of the week! From the look on this disc, I'm guessing new age!"

Lapis immediately went along with the bet after she thought back to what kind of glasses Steven was referring to. She eyed Pearl deviously, already picturing the glasses on her pale face. _Ok, the nose of the glasses would have to go somehow. It'll still be hilarious with the moustache._

"Alright!" Lapis excitedly exclaimed, "I'm in! Lemme have a look at the disc." She examined it closely. The stellar dots scattered on the disc reminded her of the galaxies and nebulas she saw on her travels. She had a genre in mind.

"I say folk."

Pearl reached for the disc, asking, "If I may, Lapis." The blue gem handed it to her. She focused the disc under the light and, with a keen eye, began to scan the groove lines for any pauses. _How many songs do you have,_ the Gem wondered. Finding no significant indents or breaks, Pearl concluded that this side has only one song. She flipped the disc and scanned the other side only to find it's the exact same linings as before.

Her examination complete, the pale gem gave her best guess.

"I would say classical for certain."

She gave the disc back to Steven, who then eagerly placed it on the platter. Moving the needle, he expected the disc to start spinning.

It didn't.

Usually, the record would spin when the needle was just above it. The boy then moved the needle back and forth.

Nothing.

He quickly checked if the player was still on as well as the knob being at the right volume.

It was.

Confused, he placed the needle back to its original spot. "Maybe…" Steven wondered, "…the spinner's broken… or something." Lapis carefully removed the disc and spun the platter to hear and feel for any abnormalities. She placed the vinyl back and stated, "It should work. Nothing wrong from what I could find."

Pearl picked the needle and hung it over the vinyl. Much to the shock of everyone in the room, the disc started to spin.

"Well look at that," Greg declared, "Lapis fixed it. Alright, let's see what's in this vinyl, Pearl."

The gem shrugged and slowly lowered the needle to the outer edge of the disc. All four of them then waited for a sound.

(*)

A piano faded in within the first few seconds followed by a single quiet note of an organ.

Steven was immediately dismayed. He lost the bet.

 _ **Maybe I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time**_

 _ **Or maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you**_

 _ **Maybe I'm amazed at the way you pulled me outta time**_

 _ **Hung me on a line**_

 _ **Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you**_

Lapis and Pearl both knew they lost the bet as well, but that wasn't important now.

 _ **Maybe I'm a man and maybe I'm a lonely man**_

 _ **Who's in the middle of something**_

 _ **That he doesn't really understand**_

Greg began to think that he's heard of this song before but couldn't quite put his finger on it.

 _ **Maybe I'm a man and maybe you're the only woman**_

 _ **Who could ever help me**_

 _ **Baby, won't you help me understand**_

 _ **Ohhhh~**_

As the song went into a guitar solo followed by a repeat of the chorus, Steven took some time to sit back and think about the bet he made. Surprisingly, Greg voiced out his son's thoughts with a smile. "Welp, it ain't classical, folk, and definitely not new age." The rocker tried to hold back a laugh as he rasped out, "Ma-maybe I'll go see if-if there's more of those glasses! You'll have to wear them too, Steven!" Greg then made his way towards the closet to begin rummaging through boxes to find pairs of Groucho glasses. Steven yelled, "Hey! If I wear them, you gotta wear them too, dad!"

While they were busy looking through the closet, neither of them noticed that Pearl and Lapis were still seated on the couch. The bet was the last thing on their minds. They were focused intensely to the song being played. A new verse was coming…

 _ **Maybe I'm amazed at the way you're with me all the time**_

 _ **Maybe I'm afraid of the way I leave you**_

 _ **Maybe I'm amazed at the way you help me sing my song**_

 _ **Right me when I'm wrong**_

 _ **Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you**_

As the song began to close out with instrumentals of the verses and the chorus, the couple slowly looked towards each other. Midnight blue met Sky blue.

Entranced by one another, their bodies moved closer. Lapis cupped Pearl's cheek as she leaned in slowly for a kiss. Eyes closed for the intimate act soon to come.

Lips met as soon as the final guitar solo began. It seemed like it was only them in the universe, with the music taking them away.

The kiss lasted until Greg and Steven returned, with the former sating, "I think the music's getting to them a bit… too much, Steven."

(*)

Wide-eyed, the gems quickly separated. Their sights went to what Steven was holding in his hands.

"Guess what, guys!?" the boy exclaimed.

He found more pairs of Groucho glasses.

The next day…

The rest of the Crystal Gems along with Connie and all gathered around the small table. They were witnessing something that was perplexing for some and absolutely hilarious for Amethyst and Peridot.

Steven wore his glasses and a grin as he called out, "Alright, everyone. Until the end of this week, Pearl and Lapis are to be respectively referred to as Earl and Bob!" The mentioned couple stood next to each other, right behind the gem child. Greg wore the same pair as he sat on the stool in the kitchen.

Pearl and Lapis were both holding back snickers and giggles. How can they _not_ laugh after seeing each other wearing these ridiculous things over their faces!?

Lapis broke first, bellowing a loud laugh followed by a snort. That small noise quickly got to Pearl, who cracked a smile and a laugh.

"You look hysterical, _Bob!_ "

"You're not so bad yourself, _Earl!"_

Soon enough, Garnet chuckled while Amethyst and Peridot held their stomachs while rolling along the floor.

All Jasper and Bismuth did was a simple awkward smile.

Connie found herself smiling and chuckling at Steven's face. "Steven," she said, "those glasses are classic!" Greg joined in, "They really are!"

The whole house was filled with laughter and exhilaration. Unknown to them, amidst the sound of cheer, a vocal, melodious message rang from the record player. It was turned off.

 _ **Please flip me over~**_

* * *

 _ **Author's notes:**_ **And that's about it for day one of the Pearlapis bomb! As of this fic, it's the longest I wrote in a while. Damn, I'm outta touch with writing. Need more practice.**

 **Unfortunately, the following stories for the week will be short.**

 **Can't wait to see what everyone else has to offer to the bomb!**

 **Peace!**


	2. Wedding Day

**Chapter 2, Prompt 2: Formal Wear/ Wedding Day. I am excited because I already have a song in mind for this: George Harrison's "Give Me Love (Give Me Peace on Earth)" It starts and ends with the star. (*)**

 _ **Wedding Day: This Heavy Load**_

Today is a beautiful day.

That's what's running in the minds of two gems, joining together here for a special occasion.

Just five years ago, this beach was given the honor of hosting the momentous and monumental wedding of Ruby and Sapphire; two gems deemed inseparable for thousands of years.

Granted, they _did_ separate a few instances, especially the whole Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz issue, but those usually didn't last long.

Ruby and Sapphire are now married.

They are Garnet once again.

That was then, this is now.

It's Pearl's and Lapis' turn for that special bond. Of course, they both agreed not to fuse because of Lapis warning that she "felt it was too soon," that she would rather "wait until she was ready to fuse again."

Her time with Jasper as Malachite left a deep scar within her mind. But now's not the time for that. That problem's been resolved.

Today is a beautiful day and nothing will ruin it. Blue and Yellow Diamond will make sure of that.

Nearly all of Beach City was in attendance. Peridot was "promoted," as Steven would call it, from being the flower girl to being Lapis' maid of honor. Garnet, Jasper, Bismuth and Amethyst were greeting wedding guests. Connie was seated in the front row dressed in her Sunday best. The Diamonds Blue and Yellow found a "safe spot" to watch the wedding. Steven felt that they owed Garnet for ruining her day _._

Where are the Gems of the hour, you ask? Well, Lapis was busy getting ready with the help of Peridot. Pearl was currently chatting with Steven, who looks shocked for some reason.

"What do you mean you don't know what fusion you're gonna be!?" Steven quietly shouted, "How am I gonna pronounce you and Lapis?"

"Steven, no one would expect a lapis lazuli and a pearl to fuse!" Pearl stated, "How could I know what our fusion would be? I mean, Garnet might, but she tends to keep quiet about the future."

Guests began to fill the seats. Pearl stood perfectly still after saying, "Steven, Lapis made it clear that she would save fusion for another time."

Steven sighed, "Ok, but could you have made vows?"

"Lapis and I still believe that the record player will handle our vows."

In those five years, the Gems found out how the record player worked. It seemed to only respond to either Pearl or Lapis. Any one could turn the device on, but it would only play if either of them handled the needle. The two gems experimented early on by thinking of something they felt about the other.

Oh, the songs they discovered. The discs that came with the player seem to have an infinite amount of songs on them. They could play the same side on the same disc they played just ten minutes ago, and it would be a different song every time!

Steven got the 'ok' from Peridot to begin the wedding. He nodded and waited for Lapis to emerge from the house.

Pearl couldn't possibly wait any longer. She bounced on the heels of her shoes. She dressed in a tux she made herself. The jacket and pants were a light blue with the shirt being a darker shade. A little white bowtie dotted the shirt's collar. The Gem's eyes widened with awe at what she and the guests saw.

Walking down the aisle with a bouquet of white lilies and blue tulips was the bride, Lapis Lazuli. The dress she wore was a variation of her regular outfit. Dark blue from the top went to lighter shades going down the bottom in a wavy pattern. The bottom of her dress reached just above the ground. She looked to be gliding down the aisle.

Lapis reached the altar. She and Pearl shared a look of excitement and longing.

Today is still a beautiful day.

With everyone being right where they should be, Steven began, "Dearly beloved, Gems, Humans, Lions big and small, Living gourds, Diamonds…and Onion. We are gathered here this evening to witness the marriage between Pearl and Lapis Lazuli." Steven had a worrying thought.

 _Oh man, how should I pronounce them?_

"In respect for the bride's and groom's wishes, their vows will be exchanged in a different way at the reception and, unlike with what happened last time, there will be no fusion," the boy continued. "Now then. Pearl, do you take this Gem to have and to hold on this planet and any other planet in the entire universe?"

 _Should it be Angelite? Uh, um, Dianite?_

With her eyes glossy with unshed tears, Pearl answered, "Yes, I do."

"And do you, Lapis Lazuli, take this Gem to have and to hold on this planet and any other planet in the entire universe?"

 _How about Moonstone?_

With a warm smile, Lapis answered, "I do."

 _Come on, think!_

"Then by the power vested in me by the state of Delmarva-"

 _Think! Think!_

"-I now pronounce you-"

 _Oh well, I tried._

"-Pearlapis!"

…

…

…

"Aww, come on! Why didn't I think o-?!"

Amethyst was cut off by Garnet's hand shutting her mouth, telling her, "Hey now, you'll ruin the moment."

The "moment" reached it's peak.

Pearl and Lapis Lazuli seal their newfound marriage with a kiss.

They are now…Pearlapis, as Steven would call it. Hopefully when the time is right, they will know what their fusion will be.

* * *

At night, after the wedding has concluded, it was time for the party!

Party music blared through Sour Cream's speakers. Gems and humans all danced to their heart's content. All except for Pearl and Lapis, but that would soon change.

After cutting the cake and tossing the bouquet, which landed safely into the arms of Amethyst, Pearl and Lapis felt it was time for their vows.

The newlyweds went to Greg and Pearl asked, "Greg, do you have the record player and the bag?"

"Yeah. You two ready for your vows?"

"Yes," answered Lapis.

After she grabbed a disc from the bag and Pearl retrieved the player, they made their way to Sour Cream and told him to tell everyone to clear the floor.

"Alright, everyone! Make some room for the bride and groom!"

The party guests all heard and dispersed to form an appropriate space suitable for a dance.

Lapis thanked him. "Thanks, Sour Cream. Would you mind if we set the record player next to the speakers?"

"It's cool. Go ahead," he replied with a smile. He turned off his system and let the couple be.

Pearl turned on the device, tuned it to the highest volume possible and knelt to set it down near the inactive speakers. She released a breath she didn't know she held. "Ok…ok," the Gem whispered, "Ready, Lapis?" Pearl gazed at her wife.

Lapis stooped down and placed the disc on the platter and returned the gaze, "Of course, Pearl."

"Alright. Together now."

"Got it."

With Pearl's left hand over Lapis' right hand, they picked the needle up. When it was above the disc, the vinyl began to rotate. Gently, they set the needle down.

With the task done, they looked back at each other. A smile grew on their faces. Pearl took Lapis' hand, rose themselves up and led them to the middle of the dance floor. They then embraced each other with Pearl as the lead for their upcoming dance.

They had made the same vow for each other: To be as inseparable as the beach is to the ocean.

(*)

An acoustic guitar played a chord followed by a sliding guitar. It sounded soothing and calm.

It was perfect.

Pearl and Lapis initiated their dance.

 _ **Give me love, give me love**_

 _ **Give me peace on Earth**_

 _ **Give me light, give me life**_

 _ **Keep me free from birth**_

 _ **Give me hope**_

 _ **Help me cope with this heavy load**_

 _ **Trying to touch and reach you with**_

 _ **Heart and soul**_

 _ **Omm~**_

As the piano began its heavenly condescending melody, the newlyweds were already tuning out the entire reception. Because of this, they didn't notice Steven and Connie joining them as well. It wasn't exactly traditional, but nobody seemed to care.

 _ **Please take hold of my hand**_

 _ **That I might understand you**_

 _ **Won't you please**_

 _ **Oh won't you**_

 _ **Give me love, give me love**_

 _ **Give me peace on Earth**_

 _ **Give me light, give me life**_

 _ **Keep me free from birth**_

As the second repeating verse continued, more people joined in the dance. Amethyst with Peridot in hand, Connie's parents, even the Diamonds but all they could do as a dance was sway side to side. Blue couldn't help but crack a little smile.

All were unnoticed by the bride and groom. They continued to twirl and spin to the wonderful sound drifting across the beach.

The melody came back followed by a sliding guitar solo. With their eyes closed, Pearl and Lapis were floating away to a fantastical plane of bliss and tranquility.

Just the two of them and no one else.

As the verse looped a third time, Pearl was in deep thought. How could someone like Lapis make her feel free, more than Rose? This is too good to be true.

 _If this is a dream, I don't ever want to wake up. Please let this be real._

Lapis heard a sniff. She opened her eyes to see droplets of tears gathering in the corner of Pearl's eyes. They stopped dancing. Lapis ran her thumbs along her wife's unshed tears. With a shaky breath, Pearl spoke, "I-I'm sorry, Lapis."

"Are those sad tears?" Asked Lapis

"Wha-? N-no! Of course not."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Then you have nothing to apologize for."

With Lapis leading this time, they got back to their dance with glee and joy on their faces, just as the verse repeated with gusto one final time.

 _ **Give me love, give me love**_

 _ **Give me peace on Earth**_

 _ **Give me light, give me life**_

 _ **Keep me**_

 _ **Keep me free from birth now**_

 _ **Give me hope**_

 _ **Help me cope with this heavy load**_

 _ **Trying to**_

 _ **Touch and reach you**_

 _ **With heart**_

 _ **And soul**_

 _ **Omm~**_

The song was concluding with a mixture of piano and guitars playing the soft melody together. Pearl and Lapis held each other close. The water gem in that moment felt that even if they could now, fusing is nothing compared to being in the arms of her beloved.

By the end, the two gems slowed to a stop followed by the sound of applause from their wedding audience.

(*)

The wives spoke softly to each other underneath that resplendent, star-filled night.

"I love you, Pearl."

"I love you too, Lapis Lazuli."

They shared a long, gentle kiss.

Today was a beautiful day.

* * *

 **Author Notes: To be honest, when I first heard of this song months ago, I thought 'hey, this sounds like it should be on Steven Universe.' Then I heard about the Pearlapis bomb.**

 **It was the perfect opportunity!**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review, some love, and have a beautiful day!**


	3. Space Travel

**A message from the Chairman of the Board himself. This is Frank Sinatra singing "Fly Me to the Moon." Starts and ends with the star. (*)**

(*)

A smooth sound resonated within a bubble of water that was lazily floating across the solar system. Before they left Earth, Lapis formed a bubble containing oxygen around herself and Pearl, so they can listen to the record player. It was awkward to hold something that was supposed to be stationary, but Pearl could manage. A slow fight was necessary. With two faint piano notes, the first verse began…

 _ **Fly me to the Moon**_

 _ **Let me play among the stars**_

 _ **Let me see what spring is like on**_

 _ **Jupiter and Mars**_

 _ **In other words**_

 _ **Hold my hand**_

Lapis held Pearl in her arms as she flew them past the Martian moons.

 _ **In other words**_

 _ **Baby kiss me**_

They were heading to Europa, one of Jupiter's moons.

 _ **Fill my heart with song**_

 _ **And let me sing forever more**_

 _ **You are all I long for**_

 _ **All I worship and adore**_

 _ **In other words**_

 _ **Please be true**_

The gem couple landed safely on the moon of the giant gas planet.

 _ **In other words**_

 _ **I love you**_

As the brass and wind repeated the rhythm and melody of the verses, Lapis set Pearl down, who then set the player down on the moon surface. The couple got down on their knees to rest and take in the sight of the tiny pale-blue dot that was the planet Earth and the overwhelming presence of Jupiter.

Lapis breathed out to say, "So, this is a honeymoon?"

"Yes, I believe so," Answered Pearl.

Greg and the Maheswarens suggested that the newlyweds go on a honeymoon to get better acquainted with each other. The humans assumed that the gems knew it would be in an intimate matter involving certain…activities.

To have their own special alone time. No one else. Just them.

It sounded like a great idea…

…If the two oblivious gems really knew what a "honeymoon" was.

 _ **Fill my heart with song**_

 _ **Let me sing forever more**_

 _ **You are all I long for**_

 _ **All I worship and adore**_

 _ **In other words**_

 _ **Please be true~**_

 _ **In other words**_

"Pearl, what's so special about this… this honeymoon? It's just another rock in the system."

 _ **In other words**_

"Well, it has you on it, Lapis. Maybe that's what's special to me."

Lapis was deadpan as she looked at Pearl. "…Really? Was that you being romantic?"

 _ **I**_

The pale gem nervously glanced at her wife and replied, "Yes. D-did it work?"

 _ **Love**_

The blue gem grinned as she leaned in, gave a peck on the tip of Pearl's nose and said, "Yes~"

 _ **You**_

(*)

* * *

 **Author Notes: Well this was short and rushed as all hell. I just had to finish this on time!**

 **OK, hope you enjoyed, leave something nice, bad, just something.**

 **I'm really hungry right now.**

 **Peace!**


	4. AU (Prohibition)

**Looks like two girls are on the run from the law!**

 **Will they outrun them? Or better yet, outdrive them?**

 **Will one lady leave her life of luxury in Empire City and her destined betrothal to a man just to be with another woman? A woman who not only robbed banks and museums, but her heart as well? Of course, she would, folks! Otherwise she wouldn't be sitting next to said robber on what could be the most thrilling experience of her young life! The accompanying tune played is a Post-Modern Jukebox cover. "Are You Gonna Be My Girl?" as sung by Addie Hamilton begins and ends with the star symbol. (*)**

 _ **(Prohibition) AU: Get Your Kicks**_

When Pearl said it would all be fine, that was fifteen minutes ago.

Fifteen minutes ago, Lapis had agreed to Pearl's proposal. She was tired of her mother, of her arranged marriage, of her comfortable and lavish lifestyle. She wanted to throw caution to the wind.

To live dangerously. And a bank robbery should do it.

By saying 'yes,' Lapis was giving it all up for Pearl; a woman who showed her more love and attention then her fiancé.

This girl went beyond the flapper girl's look. She didn't bob her hair like Lapis did. She cut it short enough to be taken for a boy from afar.

Pearl wore no dresses. Instead, she wore suits and ties.

She wore no heels but men's shoes.

Most of all, she listened. She listened to Lapis' complaints and opinions. Pearl was more of a gentleman than any man Lapis ever met. How could she resist?

To throw away her life for this woman would be worth it.

Pearl's proposal included robbing the bank and driving far away from Empire City to start a new life together in Beach City.

It all went swell.

(*)

 _ **One Two Three**_

 _ **Take my hand and come with me**_

' _ **Cause you look so fine**_

 _ **And I really wanna make you mine**_

Pearl and Lapis snuck into the bank in the early morning. Banks were closed on Sundays.

 _ **You look so fine**_

 _ **And I really wanna make you mine**_

The vault was easy for Pearl to crack. Together, the two girls grabbed as much cash as they could.

 _ **Four Five Six**_

 _ **Come on and get your kicks**_

' _ **Cause you don't need the money**_

 _ **With a face like that, do ya?**_

Lapis was excited. They're actually doing this and she's loving it!

 _ **No, you don't need the money**_

 _ **With a face like that, do ya?**_

With the last of the money in Lapis' arms, they seem to be in the clear…

 _ **Big black boots**_

Until Lapis broke a decorative vase. The alarm rang loud.

 _ **Long brown hair**_

To reiterate, that was fifteen minutes ago.

 _ **She's so sweet with her**_

 _ **Get back stare**_

Now, Pearl was driving her Cadillac Town Sedan down the city streets at high speeds with the cops hot on their tracks. Dodging strolling pedestrians and curving around other vehicles, nothing seemed to shake off the police.

In the passenger seat, Lapis held tight to the bag of money. Her heart was racing, and her hands were sweating. She felt afraid, truly afraid…

…and yet, she felt so free. Maybe even alive!

Soon, everything will all be behind her! No more mother, no more Henry, no more rules to tie her down!

"Damn! Lapis, grab the wheel and steer!"

Lapis turned her head from the road to Pearl. After the girl issued the order, she pulled something black and shiny from the pocket of her suit jacket. Lapis' heart jolted.

Pearl pulled a gun.

Horrified, Lapis yelled, "Pearl, wait! Don't shoot th-!" The young lady couldn't focus on Pearl, for she already stuck her upper body out the window. Her focus was on the wheel. She dropped the bag, reached it with both hands and steered. She resumed her plea, "Don't shoot them! Don't!"

Pearl answered back, "It's okay, I'm only gonna shoot off their tires! Just keep the car straight!"

With a steady hand and a keen eye, Pearl shot off the tire of the police car. The vehicle swiveled until it steered towards a street lamp. A crashing sound travelled across the street.

Letting out a breath of relief, Pearl sunk back into her seat. Lapis let go of the wheel for pale thief to handle.

"Alright, we only stalled that one car. Soon more will be on the way. We only have a small window of opportunity to get to the bridge and cross it," Pearl explained as she steered the car into an alley.

Less than a minute passed after the crash when policemen were radioed to be on the lookout for a light blue Cadillac Town Sedan with the following plate identification, last seen heading up Dailey Avenue, going through an alleyway towards Cooke Street.

Parked on this street, another police car just got the notification when they saw the described vehicle storm past them. With sirens blaring and backup on the way, they were on pursuit.

Pearl looked in the rearview mirror to see more cops in pursuit. _Well that was quick._ Up ahead was the bridge that would lead them out to freedom.

As Pearl swerved past other cars, Lapis set her eyes to see the bridge as well. It was a bascule bridge that went up whenever a ship wanted to go through.

 _Even if we cross it, how are we gonna lose the cops? The drive to Beach City would take hours!_

No sooner did Lapis finish her thoughts when three more police cars moved in front of them to block the street. Pearl made a sharp turn to the left. As she did, the ocean that bordered the city came into view. Sailings ships and frigates were afloat and about from the docks to the outer reaches of the briny blue. The robber saw one ship make its way towards the bridge.

She was already forming a plan.

Pearl took a quick glance to see that the police who blocked the street were now in the chase. She needed to cut back across Cooke to make sure.

"P-Pearl, I hope you have something in mind right about now?" Lapis stammered as she held on to her seat for dear life. "As a matter of fact, I-um…uh about to," answered the girl. She then made a sudden U-turn much to the shock of Lapis and the police. She drove back across Cooke and made a quick survey of the road leading to the bridge. _Alright, we're clear, but where's the boat? Argh. I'll just chance it!_

Pearl's reckless driving managed to lose the cops for a short time, but just enough for her plan to take effect and, hopefully, succeed. "Lapis, I have an idea. I'm going back towards the bank and drive down Cooke to pi-!" Interrupting her explanation, a series of tapping and hammering noises followed by Lapis' terrified scream erupted. The police somehow caught up to them and were shooting at them!

"Oh no! Okay…okay. Lapis, I'm gonna drive towards the bank and head back down Cooke to pick up speed!" Pearl exclaimed.

"Don't tell me you're gonna ju-!"

"Jump the bridge, yes, but there might be a chance that we might make it!"

When Pearl thought they were far enough away from the bridge to pick up speed, she swerved back to Cooke Street and went full speed towards their one chance at freedom. She continued, "Lapis, just in case…we don't make it, I want you to know that I love you with all my heart!" She then grasped the young lady's hand tight.

Lapis froze. There was a chance that they will either live or die.

 _Why does_ that _sound exciting? I must be out of my mind, but… this was perhaps the most thrilling and exhilarating car ride she's ever been on. Well, aside from cops shooting at them._

Lapis returned her lover's grip and proclaimed, "I love you, too! I'm glad you came into my life when you did!"

Sharing a quick glance and a smile, the couple sped down the street, avoiding incoming traffic. They could make out the lights near the bridge blinking, indicating that the bridge was slowly being raised.

 _ **I could see**_

 _ **You at home with me**_

 _ **But you are with another man**_

 _ **Yeah~**_

 _ **I know we ain't got**_

 _ **Much to say**_

 _ **Before I let you get away~**_

Time seemed to slow down as the robbers sped up one end of the bridge and ended up flying.

This was it. Whether they live or die, at least they had fun together.

 _ **I said**_

 _ **Are you gonna be~**_

 _ **My~**_

 _ **Girl~**_

Pearl and Lapis felt a heavy jolt as the car landed roughly on the other side of the bridge. They couldn't believe it…

They made It.

They actually made it!

But a celebration would have to wait as Pearl continued to drive down the road and enter the highway that would take them to a place for themselves. A new life with a car full of love and money.

They passed by a road sign that read, "Beach City- 62 miles." Along with this sign were the words Lapis was happy to see:

 _Now Leaving Empire City._

(*)

* * *

 **Author Notes: This one was rushed as well! I was torn between PostModern Jukebox or another Sinatra song! And I'm a day behind! I'm a disgrace!**

 **But that's ok, because the next prompt is anything!**

 **And it's something I've been meaning to let out since I was 19.**

 **I'm sorry for being late!**

 **Anyways, hope it was good, but it's probably sloppy. See you tomorrow.**

 **Peace!**


	5. Anything!

**Here we are, a day late with my new entry into the Pearlapis bomb. And It can be anything! So, this one is gonna be short. And maybe… a tease to what I have running around my head.**

 **This'll feature a medley of the Beatles. Songs included are: "A Hard Day's Night," "Paperback Writer," "Here Comes the Sun," and "I Am the Walrus." To help, try and look up 'Beatles rock band intro.' That video still manages to make me smile after five years.**

 **Start that video at the star symbol. (*) Enjoy!**

 _ **Anything: Ladies and Gentlemen… The Beatles!**_

(*)

Pearl and Lapis were asleep when they heard soundwaves and radio static increase in volume. As they woke up, they yawned the sleep away to find themselves not in their pajamas, but in black suits. Looking around them all they could make out was a faint glowing light.

Together, they walked towards it. Within the light, the couple could make out the backs of four tall and dark figures; one sat on a stool and the rest were standing, holding instruments. They were all swaying from side to side and bobbing their heads.

The closer Pearl and Lapis got to the glow, the louder the static radio became. Then, they heard a musical beat followed by voices, coming from the figures.

Ahhh~

 _Ahhh~_

 _ **Ahhh~**_

Curious as to where they are, the couple were about to ask where they were until the man on the stool got up. The four men made a synchronized bow and then ran towards a nearby exit. The two girls followed them, eager to know what was happening. The men then opened the door to the sound of fanatical screaming and hollering, spooking the couple.

 _ **It's been a hard day's night**_

 _ **And I've been workin' like a dog**_

What followed was the couple and the four men running and hiding from frantic and psychotic ladies. They jumped a brick wall, hid in a café and ran across a road. At the end, they hopped into a cab only to go through the other side, into another cab. Thinking they were safe, the two girls relaxed until Lapis noticed that two of the men were looking out the window. She motioned for Pearl to look with her.

They were flying. Flying! To where, they don't know! Since when were they in a plane?

Suddenly the plane touched down. The four boys got outside to be greeted by even more screaming fans. Determined now to get an answer, Pearl and Lapis followed the men to a stage set up for them. Unfortunately, they began to play a tune with their instruments in hand.

 _ **Dear Sir or Madame**_

 _ **Will you read my book?**_

 _ **It took me years to write**_

 _ **Will you take a look?**_

The girls finally got a name for the boys thanks to an announcement: the Beatles. They tried again and again to ask these 'Beatles' what was even happening at this moment. The stage and locations kept changing but the song remained the same. It reached an end when they were in the middle of a baseball field, followed by an uproar of screams and hollers.

The 'Beatles' began to exit again, so Pearl and Lapis followed them as usual. Strangely, an escalator was their escape from the stage. As they went up, the couple saw a change in the look of the four boys. They were dressed like old colonels in bright jovial colors with moustaches on their faces. Pearl asked them, "Hey, what's happening? What the heck's going on around here?"

 _ **Here comes the sun**_

 _ **Doo doo doo doo**_

 _ **Here comes the sun**_

 _ **And I say**_

 _ **It's all right**_

The escalator led nowhere. Nothing but a massive drop. The 'Beatles' all had umbrellas to use as parachutes. The girls didn't.

Pearl and Lapis held each other tight only to find themselves floating gently down. How so, they couldn't tell. Looking around them, they saw a huge eclipsed sun with eyes along with planets and moons, strange creatures walking single file in circles. Somehow, it was still bright and sunny.

They landed gently next to a tree with pink blossoms. Beneath this tree, the couple then saw the 'Beatles' sitting in chairs around a table. They were drinking tea.

 _ **Sitting in an English garden**_

 _ **Waiting for the sun**_

One stomp after another jostled the table as well as the group of people back and forth. A loud trumpet-like noise rang out.

 _It sounded like an elephant,_ thought Lapis. And it was, judging by the large tusks up ahead from the tree.

Lapis felt a series of taps from Pearl, who was looking behind the tree. She told her to look.

 _ **I am the eggman**_

Following behind them was a parade.

 _ **They are the eggmen**_

A parade of animals and instruments.

 _ **I am the walrus**_

 _ **Goo goo g'joob**_

Fishes, giraffes, zebras, penguins, every kind of animal appeared to be synchronized to the stomping rhythm of the elephant.

Pearl and Lapis couldn't handle anymore absurdity. They ran to where the 'Beatles' were, near the base of the elephant's trunk. What stopped them, however, was a view off to the side.

A cliff. They were stomping towards the edge of a cliff!

In terror, the couple started screaming, crying out for the elephant to stop.

But their words seemed to be muted to both the animal and the 'Beatles.'

One more step would surely see their end. The girls braced themselves in fear as the elephant made its final stomp…

(*)

Pearl and Lapis bolted up from their shared bed in a cold sweat. A whole minute of heavy breathing went by.

They were thinking the same question. _What kind of a dream was that?_

After regaining their sense of reality and drinking cold water, they went back to bed. Lapis wrapped her arms around Pearl as she said, "Pearl?"

"Yeah?" the girl replied.

"No more Strawberry pie before bed."

"Yeah."

* * *

 **Author notes: And that's that. I just want to say that this was fun being in my first fandom bomb! A whole lotta love to the people who made their wonderful art for the blog and the people who read my stories! It was amazing!**

 **Til next time, Peace!**


End file.
